


Rain is a fluid thing (prologue)

by Sun_bright



Series: Rain is a fluid thing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_bright/pseuds/Sun_bright
Summary: Rain is many things
Series: Rain is a fluid thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072586





	Rain is a fluid thing (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> tagged f/f because that's how I want it to end up. (The title is a pun.) This is just a prologue. You can use this as a prompt please just tag/tell me before you do. Feedback is appreciated!

Rain is a fluid thing. Rain is the dread of being wet and soaked to the bone, but also the thing that helps life (and more importantly flowers) grow. It’s the thing that prevents children from going outside, the weather of many cheesy first dates in novels. For two rain is the knowledge that that things weren’t always bad. That even if things go sideways they stared the right way, and more importantly together, and that was how it would end.


End file.
